thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyssa Chamorin-Seppelt
Lyssa Chamorin-Seppelt is a female tribute of District 15. She is the sister of Dion Chamorin-Seppelt. She is currently one of District 15's best nurses. General Information Personality * Lyssa is generally a peaceful person. * She deeply sympathises and cares for the homeless and the injured. * She is a charitable person. * Lyssa is also very charismatic. Backstory Early life Lyssa was the third child born to Waud and Zania Chamorin-Seppelt. Whilst Lyarra grew up to be an adventurous child and Dion grew up to be a jealous hypocrite, Lyssa grew up to be peaceful and loving. Like Lyarra, she appreciated the nature surrounding her. But her appreciation didn't stop (Lyarra's love for nature developed into a love for photography instead). Many mistook her for a District 15 citizen, not a District 4 citizen. She spent most of her time frolicking around in the flower fields and chasing butterflies. But Lyssa's peace was about to be shattered. The murders of Waud and Zania Waud and Zania were eventually murdered in a drive-by-shooting. The assailant remained unknown. Lyssa became extremely distraught when she had found out. Alongside Dion, Sera, Chloe and Daniel, she had been put into District 4's orphanage. She was the first to find out about Dion's many attempts to escape the orphanage. Lyssa tried to talk Dion out of it but he didn't listen. After some time, she gave up and focused on looking after Sera, Chloe and Daniel whenever she could. On the way to District 11 Once Lyssa had reached 16, she legally left the orphanage. She was confident, thinking that Sera, Chloe and Daniel was going to be okay without her. Lyssa wandered the streets of District 4, helping the homeless and treating the injuries of the wounded. Feeling confident once more, Lyssa proved her healing skills to a group of District 4's nurses. Shortly afterwards, she was hired by them to work as a trainee nurse. As a trainee nurse, she met and learned the stories of many. She quickly gained a reputation as one of the best nurses in District 4. However, one day was to change her insight into Panem forever. As an assignment, she was sent to District 15 to treat the injured citizens during a riot against the Peacekeepers over food shortages. From witnessing the deaths of innocent people and learning the stories of those she treated, her mindset changed. She now fully supported the rebels and vowed to do everything she could to look after them. Realising that she no longer needed to be in District 4, she quit her job in D4 (much to the sadness of the nurses, who looked up to her). Her reputation as being one of the district's best nurses was gained as quick as the reputation she gained back in District 4. Travia *This tribute was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:District 4 Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:District 15